Raynes Very Secret Diary
by DarkTyger
Summary: BloodRayne Fanfic: The Brimstone Society has enforced a 'Diary Rule', how will Rayne cope?


**Title:** Rayne's Very Secret Diary  
**Rating:** 13+  
**Fandom:** BloodRayne PS2 Game  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine but I can dream. Hunter is mine. I'm not bagging Australian's. I'm one myself. I'm just a little odd. But sexy. Is a sexy female. Just something I did to amuse myself and the others on the BloodRayne Massacre forum.

**Rayne's Very Secret Diary**

**Day One: **Killed Nazi's for Brimstone. Limbs flying everywhere, very cool indeed. Although blood is hard to get out of clothing. Red and Black rule. Pity couldn't keep trophies.

**Positives:** Killed people.  
**Negatives:** No body in staff room believes it was me.

**Day Two**: Finally had some sex today. Been to long. Looking like a 15 year old seems to only attract dirty old guys without pimples and dirty young guys with pimples. Got so hyped up, that blade play got out of hand and accidentally dismembered girl. Was bad in bed anyway.

**Positives:** Easy to fit in bin.  
**Negatives:** Stained satin sheets beyond repair.

**Day Three:** Rained today. Couldn't go outside because of hurt factor. Stayed inside and played twister. Got so twisted that accidentally dismembered other players. Will play scrabble next time.

**Positives:** Easy to fit into garbage disposal.  
**Negatives:** Blades getting blunt.

**Day Four: **Still raining. Ate hippy chick.

**Day Five: **Sick from eating hippy chick. To painful to move. Still raining

**Day Six: **International Porn festival on. Danm! To scared to sneeze. Still raining.

**Day Seven: **Feeling better. Severin said it was nice I was feeling better but to stop showing off. Jumped off desk and stop singing "Everybody's Fool" by Evenscene.

**Day Eight: **Hippy convention in town. Killed them all. Revenge is sweet.

**Day Nine: **New assignment! Woo! Cloudy today, as usual.

**Day Ten: **Apparently 'Booth Babe' for E3 comic convention is high priority.

**Day Eleven: **This is demeaning.

**Day Twelve: **If I here the words 'Are those real, can I test them wink wink from ONE more pimpled face, balls haven't dropped yet, geek, there will be hell to pay!

**Day Thirteen: **E3 comic con found mysteriously burnt down. No survivors. Pity. I liked the sandwiches. Wonder how that happened?

**Day Fourteen: **A bum came up to me and asked for some peanuts today. Said why don't you sell your bottle tops for some? Bum said no. Also said something else involving selling myself. Killed bum. Sold bottle tops. Brought peanuts.

**Day Fifth teen: **Apparently allergic to peanuts.

**Day Sixteen: **Bunch of vampire wannabes loitering outside on lawn. Used them as target practice.

**Day Seventeen: **Brimstone getting sprayed for termites. Finally decided it was time to get it done when Serevin was found comatose by a fallen piece of ceiling in the men's loo. That man eats too much spices.

**Day Eighteen: **Hunter staying with because of termite infestation. Sings 'she bangs' in her sleep. Says its because the play Ricky Martin repeatedly in the staff room at BS Headquarters. Nice girl. Good personality. Likes to kill people. Good in bed to.

**Day Nineteen: **Bailed Hunter out of jail. Apparently local shopping center played NSYNC. Went crazy. Killed everyone in a 10-meter radius. Officer hummed 'she bangs' after placing Hunter in the cell. Hunter placed the cell bar through his throat.

**Day Twenty: **New assignment. Little wary after last time.

**Day Twenty-one: **No geeks in sight. Hunter and I off to Sydney. Hunter fretting because she has friends there. Doesn't think they are all dead yet. Australians are odd. Sexy but odd.

**Day Twenty-two: **Really odd. But sexy.

**Day Thirty: **Busy being scary and killing people.

**Day Thirty-five: **Have funny feeling the stove was left on.

**Day Forty: **Returned home. Wasn't the stove. It was the oven.

**Day Forty-one:** Just realized my best boots were in the house. Wonder if wearing ashes is in fashion? Hunter says I barely wear anything now. Took Hunter up to hospital for broken nose.

**Day Forty-two:** Having hard time deciding what colors flatter me besides black and red. Considering getting palette done. Starting to regret getting hair layered.

**Day Forty-three:** Got into row with Hunter over the lemon pepper crackers at dinner...won the argument by taking the bowlful and stuffing them down the front of my shirt. Go me!

_Later_-

All over in crumbs now. Never doing that again.


End file.
